Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6pq + q}{4rq - 4q^2} + \dfrac{4rq - 2q^2}{4rq - 4q^2}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6pq + q + 4rq - 2q^2}{4rq - 4q^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $q$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{6p + 1 + 4r - 2q}{4r - 4q}$